Ranger's hard eight
by Sannaoo
Summary: Hard Eight, told out of Ranger's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_I've had this idea for a while now and I thought it was time to actually write it down. I'd just like to start with saying that I will be focusing on Ranger's thoughts and feelings when his with Steph. This means that sometimes I might make some conversations shorter or sum them up, because they're only about the case and not about them. 'Cause I feel that if I write too much about the case then you will get bored (because we already know what happens with the case) and also I feel that I would simply be copying straight from the book. I hope that's alright with everybody. _

_I apologise in advanced for any typos or grammatical errors. English is not my first language. _

_Disclaimer : The story and the characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I don't make any profits from this. _

* * *

I leaned against my car as I watched her argue with some weirdo who sold t-shirts out of the trunk of his car.

From the looks of her I could see she'd been infighting with one of her skips again. She was covered in food and had a deep frown on her forehead. I don't know how she does it but it seems like half the times she goes after a skip she ends up wearing either his dinner or a year worth supply of Vaseline. I felt myself smile as I thought about her never ending excuse - It wasn't my fault. To be honest, most of the time it really wasn't her fault, she just had a way of attracting freaks and mentally instable people.

She walked over to the t-shirt guy and pulled a few bucks out of her pocket. I couldn't stop myself from laughing when I realized that she actually bought a t-shirt of the guy. Only Steph.

She turned around and locked eyes with me. God that woman is beautiful. Even though she was covered in food and had chunks of cheese in her hair, she still managed to make my breath get caught in my throat. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her that makes me lose control. I never lose control. Before she came into my life everything made sense, I did my job and was damn good at it, I ran my business successfully and I visited my daughter whenever I could. Other than that I didn't have much interaction with what Steph calls 'the real world'. Then she came out of nowhere and slowly shook things up. In the beginning I just thought she was a beautiful woman who could use her head as well. But as time's gone by I find myself more and more drawn to her. Sometimes I just feel the need to be near her... I can't even stop myself from smiling just looking at her. And I'm not a smiling type of guy. I keep telling myself it's just physical attraction, 'cause physical attraction passes, physical attraction I can handle.

She strolled up to her car next to mine.

'Looks like you've been shopping' I said.

She threw the t-shirt in the car and looked at me. 'I need some help'.

'Again?' I couldn't help but tease and she blushed ever so slightly but quickly covered it up.

'Do you know about child custody bonds?' she asked.

I wondered what kind of trouble she'd gotten herself into this time and gave her a small nod.

'I'm looking for a mother and a little girl' she explained.

Small children were never a good thing when it came to things like this. The innocence in them makes people panic on a whole different level when they think something has happened to them. People in panic are hard to work with.

'How old is the little girl?' I asked.

'Seven'

'From the Burg?'

'Yes'

'It's difficult to hide a seven year old. They peek out of windows and stand in open doorways. If the child is in the Burg the word will get out. The Burg isn't good at keeping a secret', I explained to her. It was true, children are good that way.

'I haven't heard anything. I have no leads' she answered looking slightly beat. 'I have Connie running a computer check, but I won't get that back for a day or two'

'Give me whatever information you have, and I'll ask around' I offered and she looked thankful. No offence towards Connie, but she just didn't have the same resources I have. I usually didn't offer my help so easily, god knows I have enough on my hands as it is, but when it came to Steph I offered without even thinking about it. I didn't even know why.

I saw her look past me and heard a car speeding behind us. I turned my head around and saw a Cadillac cruising towards us. As the car drove past us the driver reached out and gave us the finger before he rolled away again.

'Friend of yours?' I asked trying to hide my amusement. She opened the door to her car.

'I'm supposed to be capturing him'

'And?'

'Tomorrow' she answered.

'I could help you with that too. We could run a tab for you' I said before I could stop myself.

I've already mentioned that this woman in front of me makes me lose control, and a while ago I almost lost itcompletely. Even thought I've been attracted to her for a long time, I have always seen her as off limits. Her stupid on and off relationship with Morelli has been too much for me to wanna interfere in. Sometimes I went temporary insane and kissed her anyway, but I could feel that eventhough she enjoyed it just as much as me, she always felt so guilty over Morelli that I forced myself to back off. But then the off-period in their relationship lasted a little longer than usual and I went temporary insane again. I could feel that even though the guilt was still there, it was weaker. Then some time ago she asked me to help her capture a skip named DeChooch, somehow I snapped and named a price for my assistance. The price being a night spent together... and I get to pick the activities. I still can't believe I said that to her. And I definitely can't believe she agreed to it.

Now here we were, DeChooch has been behind bars for a while and I still haven't collected my fee. I know that I will do some day though. I need to. I think it's the only way I can get her out of my head. That's the way we men work isn't it? We want something as long as we can't have it, but once we've had it it looses it's appeal. If I spend this one night with her, my attraction will probably fade and I can move on. My life will go back to normal and she will go back to Morelli. I know it's all really stupid and has consequences I don't even wan to think about, but right now it feels like my life depends on that night.

She grimaced at me and didn't answer my teasing.

'Do you know Eddie Abruzzi?' she asked. I felt my heart sink and had to strain every muscle not to show her any physical evidence of my reaction. Abruzzi is trouble... _big_ trouble. To keep my fists from clenching, I kept my fingers busy by slowly removing a slice of pepperoni out of her hair and some potato chip crumbs of her shirt. To feel her under my soft touch calmed me down.

'Abruzzi's not a nice guy. You want to stay away from Abruzzi.' I knew I wouldn't get her to completely back off, you never could with Steph, but at least I'd warned her. I noticed that her eyes seemed more dazed and that she wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying.

'Stop fondling me' she finally said and I had to stop myself from smiling.

'Maybe you should get used to it, considering what you owe me' she turnedtwo shades of red.

'I'm trying to have a conversation here! The missing mother is renting a house owned by Abruzzi. I sort of ran into him this morning'

Shit, that means I can rule out the chance of her not being seen by Abruzzi. Sometimes she just walks right into trouble with out even knowing it. 'Let me guess - you rolled on to his lunch?' I asked.

She looked down on her shirt. 'No. Lunch belongs to the guy who gave me the finger.' she explained simply. There's just too many psychos in her life.

'Where did you meet up with Abruzzi?'

'At the rental house. This is the weird thing... Abruzzi didn't want me in the house, and he didn't want me involved with Evelyn. I mean, what's it to him? This isn't even a significant property for him. And then he got really freaky about this being a military campaign and a war game.'

This was not good. She had gotten herself involved in things that even I didn't want to be involved in.

'Abruzzi makes his money primarily through loan sharking. Then he invests it in legitimate ventures like real estate. His hobby is war gaming. Do you know what that is?'

'No' she answered. I hate telling her bad things. She still looks at the world as a positive place with a few bad exceptions. Every time I have to tell her about something bad she didn't know about, it feels like I'm pulling her down with me. I've lived in this world for most of my life, this _is _my life. She doesn't have to be dragged into it.

'A war gamer studies military strategy. When it first started is was a bunch of guys in a room, pushing toy soldiers around on a map on the table. Like the board game Risk, or Axis and Allies. Imaginary battles are constructed and fought. A lot of war gamers play by computer now. It's Dungeons and Dragons for adults. I'm told Abruzzi takes it seriously.' And by serious I mean deadly.

Steph had weird expression on her face. 'He's crazy.' she finally said.

'That's the general consensus. Anything else?' I asked.

'Nope that's about it'.

I got in my car and drove away. I had a bad feeling about this. I sensed that somehow this Evelyn woman and her kid were involved with Abruzzi and his sick games... which meant that Babe was involved too. I didn't like this at all.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : The story and the characters are the property of Janet Evanovich. I do not make any profits from this. _

* * *

I tried to ignore Lula's ogling eyes as I entered the office. I wonder if that women didn't realized her obvious state or if she just didn't care that it showed. I wasn't really sure I wanted to know either. Connie wasn't as bad, she used to be but I've worked for Vinnie a couple of years now and I guess she have gotten used to me stopping by every now and then.

I asked Connie for some new files and she turned around quickly and started fumbling for them. She was nervous. I sighed. I don't know what's with women these days, as soon as they see muscles they can't remember their own names. I used to like having that effect on women but I've grown tired of it over the years. Now I see my body as my most important instrument, I need it to be in shape to survive in my line of business. To be honest, I only like having that effect on one woman these days...

The next second I heard the door open behind me. I turned around and saw Steph step inside looking around at us. She locked eyes with me and I felt a jolt of something I couldn't identify go through my stomach. Every time I saw her I was surprised at my own reaction, why does she affect me so?

'I had a friend working the emergency room last night, and she told me you came in with a little guy who was all busted up' Lula told her. I could see how Steph was about to roll her eyes but stopped herself.

'Kloughn. And he wasn't _all _busted up. He just had a broken nose. Don't ask.' She explained.

I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing. Albert Kloughn, how does she do it? How does she manage to run into every freak this town has to offer? It's unbelievable. At least this one's not dangerous, always a good thing.

Vinnie stuck out his weasel head from his office.

'Who's this clown?' he asked.

'Albert Kloughn, he's an attorney.' More like _trying_ to be one. I could see Steph looking at me surprised. Just when she was about to ask me how the hell I knew who he was, she stopped herself, she knew better than to ask... I have my ways.

'Let me guess,' Vinnie's voice said. 'You need another pair of cuffs.' He looked directly at Steph and I made a mental note to find out exactly why she would be out off cuffs.

'Wrong. I need an address. I need to talk to Dotty Palowski.'

Connie fed the name to the search system and after a while the information started coming. 'She's Dotty Rheinhold now. And she's living in South River.' Connie printed the page and handed it to Steph. 'She's divorced with two kids, and works for the Turnpike Authority in East Brunswick.' Not that the information was bad, but with my search resource at RangeMan we'd know what salary she had, what the last item she bought at Wall mart was or if she behaved as a child. Vinnie didn't care to update his systems very often.

Steph grabbed the file and turned towards the door. 'Gotta run. Things to do.' she said hastily and exited. I had a strong feeling she really just was avoiding questions. I followed her outside; she was still standing under the overhead awning not to excited about going out in the drizzling rain.

'It might be good to keep more than one bullet in your gun, babe' I told her.

'You heard about the snakes?' she asked me.

'I ran into Costanza. He was looking at life trough the bottom of a beer glass.' To express it mildly. He had bought one to many beers at Shorty's last night and was drunk as shit. He told me the story of how Steph had found a bag of snakes outside her door and freaked out. She shot on of them and ran out of bullets so instead she crawled up on the kitchen counter as the snakes spread in the building.

He also, with a slurring voice, explained how she has the 'whole fucking town wrapped round her little finger without even knowing it', as soon as they get a call regarding her they all stop breathing, praying that she was still alive. 'Everybody cares about her, she just has that effect of people' he told me before downing another beer. No shit Sherlock, don't I know it.

'I'm not having much luck finding Annie Soder.' She changed the subject.

'You're not the only one.'

'Jeanne Ellen can't find her, either?' she asked and I could swear I heard a bitterness her voice when she mentioned Jeanne Ellen. Guess I couldn't blame her, every woman who ever met Jeanne Ellen got a cloud of bitterness over their heads.

'Not yet.'

Our eyes held for a moment before she spoke again. 'Which team are you on?'

I looked at her beautiful features and smiled on the inside. I've heard people call Jeanne Ellen 'Rangerette' behind our backs and how some people think we secretly lived together and run Trenton's underworld together. Steph was jealous. And it only made me want to kiss her more. Before I could stop myself I reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. I didn't want to remove my fingers just yet so instead my fingertips brushed her temple and I carefully ran my thumb at the line of her beautiful jaw.

'I have my own team.'

'Tell me about Jeanne Ellen'

I felt myself smile. 'That information would have a price.'

'And the price would be what?' she asked.

Oh the prices I could imagine. My smile widened. 'Try not to get too wet today.' I said and left her. I had to leave before I did something irrational... like kiss her.

I had been sitting on stakeout with Tank and Lester for three hours without so much as a cat passing by. My ass was numb, I was bored out of my mind and I was silently hoping for circus to walk by, a firebomb or a drag queen to walk by in high heels... well for just about anything to happen. Not that it showed on the outside. I'm good at hiding things like this.

Just as I felt another yawn coming on my cell rang. I smiled when I saw what the caller ID read. 'Babe calling'.

'Yo,' I answered.

'Call Jeanne Ellen and find out what she did with my car. _Now!_' She screamed and hung up. I figured it was best to obey, so I called Jeanne.

After another couple of hours of absolutely nothing my phone chirped again.

'Yo,' I answered once more.

'I owe you _nothing_, the deal is off' she said in a raging voice.

I stayed quiet for a while. I didn't trust my voice enough to speak... please say this wasn't happening. I need that night.

'Having a bad day?' I had to strain every part of me to sound normal.

'My bad day has nothing to do with this.' She answered and hung up.

I sat still for a couple of beats with the phone still to my ear before I called her back.

'I've been under a lot of stress,' she said. 'I might even be sick with a fever.'

'And?'

'And what?' she asked.

'I thought you might want to retract the part where you tell me the deal is off.' I answered.

She stayed quiet for a long time and eventually my patience ran out. 'Well?'

'I'm thinking.' She said defensive.

'That's always dangerous.' I said and disconnected. I couldn't help it. I was angry.

I looked over to Tank and Lester who were watching me with questioning looks. 'What?' I bait at them.

'What deal?' Tank asked me.

'None of your fucking business.' I said and turned the key to the ignition. 'We're done here.' The guy was a no-show anyway. And I needed a cold shower before I would go and do something stupid.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it! Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I found myself outside her apartment building waiting for her. I'd already been in her apartment looking for her but since she wasn't home I decided to wait in the parking lot. Who knows, maybe she'd actually put bullets in her gun and thought I was an intruder when she walked in the door. Not very likely but I didn't feel like taking any chances tonight.

I don't really know how I'd ended up there in the first place. I'd been on my way home from a redecorating job when I found myself steering the car towards her apartment instead of my own. A couple of days had past since the phone call and I guess I was there to see if she was serious about the no deal thing. If she was I would just have to convince her to change her mind. One way or another. And also, I wanted to check up on her, things were crazy around her now and I hadn't seen her for a while. I needed to see for myself that she was alright.

I watched as her black CR-V rolled on to the parking lot. When she got out I noticed that she wasn't alone, Albert Kloughn got out from the passenger seat. And he was talking non stop. I could see that Steph was fighting the urge to rip is head off, but than again who wouldn't after spending a day with him?

After she walked him to his car she stood watching him drive away, talking deep breaths for a while. I used the moment of stillness to walk up to her. Just when I got close she turned around, letting out a yelp as she dumped right in to me. The small yelp made me smile at her. 'Big date?' I asked her.

'It's been a strange day' she answered in a tired voice.

'How strange?'

She told me how she, Albert and Vinnie had walked in on two girls making a porno movie and how the girls both knew Vinnie. I tipped my head back and laughed out loud, Christ she was right, that really was a day you wouldn't forget too easy.

'Is this a social visit?' she asked me.

'As social as it gets, I'm on my way home from a job.'

'Home to the Bat Cave.' She said and looked up at me with those big bright blue eyes. I love when she calls my house the Bat Cave, and that she sometimes calls me Batman. There's just something personal about it that I like. I guess I could see where she was coming from, I did have a lot of brand new black cars and mysterious gizmos that came in handy from time to time. If some one other than her had called me Batman I would have given them a look that would assure that they would never ever call me that again... but when she said it I just, I just... liked it. The thought of her seeing me as Batman made me feel powerful in ways I normally didn't. And god knows I wouldn't mind seeing her in a Catwoman suite.

'Yeah. The Bat Cave.' I replied.

'I'd like to see the Bat Cave some day.' Maybe someday you will I caught myself thinking for a second. What was I doing? My house was my most private place, the one place where I could relax. My sanctuary. And she knows how much I value my privacy. I don't bring just about anybody to my house, only a very select few has ever seen the place. I don't bring around people that's just a temporary acquaintance. Once you go to the Bat Cave it's forever.

'Maybe someday' I finally told her before I could stop it. I needed to change the subject to something more safe, so I turned to her car. 'Looks like you can use some body work on you car.'

She told me about how she had been attacked by spiders in her car and how Abruzzi had said that he'd someday rip her heart out. The Abruzzi part really worried me, it was _not _good that she'd gotten so involved with him. If I knew Abruzzi correctly he might actually hold on to his word. The thing is, she can't see that I'm worried about her, 'cause if she knows that I'm worried, then she will panic. To her, I don't get scared or worried... I need to stay calm for her to stay calm. So instead I smiled at her.

'Let me get this straight. You were driving along after being attacked by a flock of geese, and a spider jumped at you and caused you to drive into a parked car.' I asked her in an amused tone.

'Stop smiling! It isn't funny. I _hate _spiders.' She told me.

I slung my arm around her shoulders. 'I know you do, babe. And you're worried that Abruzzi will make good on his threat.' More of a statement than a question.

'Yes.'

'You have too many dangerous men in your life.' I told her. She really did.

'Do you have a suggestion on how I can cut the list down?' she asked me.

'You could kill Abruzzi.' I said without hesitation. I know it sounded like I was joking but I really wasn't at all. She raised her eyebrows questionably at me. 'No one would mind.' I finally said. 'He's not a popular guy.'

'And the other dangerous men in my life?' she asked me and I knew she wasn't talking about skips or stalkers anymore.

'Not life threatening.' I said. 'You might get your heart _broken_, but you won't get it ripped out of your body.' Was the only thing I could come up with. Not that it really was any consolation.

'Aside from your suggestion of killing Abruzzi, I don't know how to get him to stop.' She told me. 'Soder might want his daughter back, but Abruzzi is after something else. And whatever it is Abruzzi's after, he thinks I'm after it too.' Okay, that was both good news and bad news. The good news is that now I knew what I should be looking for, I need to find out exactly what it is he's after, and fast. The bad news, on the other hand, is that if he thinks that Steph is after the same thing as he is it means that he has just included her in one of his games. And that... is _bad_. Those games don't exactly stay on the laws good side.

She looked up at her window and I saw a flash of fear in her eyes. She didn't want to go up on her own. 'So.' She said slowly. 'As long as you're here, I don't suppose you'd want to come up and have a glass of wine?' She asked me.

I had a few other things in mind that I'd like to come up for, but I knew that she didn't need me pushing her tonight. Her day had been rough enough as it is. I also had a very strong feeling that it really just wasn't my company she was after. 'Are you inviting me for more than wine?' I asked her.

'Sort of.'

'Let me take a guess. You want me to make sure your apartment is secure.'

'_Yes_' she let out relieved.

I beeped my car locked before we went into the building. I took her key and opened her apartment door. Since I'd already been in there I already knew it was safe, but I did my security check anyway so that she would feel safe. When I flipped on the lights I saw Rex running in his little wheel.

'Maybe you should teach him to bark.' I said before I continued to prowl her apartment. When I had gone through all the rooms, and made a comment about her poor cleaning under her bed, I turned towards her.

'No snakes, no spiders, no bad guys.' Well maybe one bad guy... but I'm bad in a good way. I know I said I wasn't supposed to push her, but I couldn't resist it completely. I reached out and grasped he collar on her denim jacket with both my hands, pulling her close to my body. I let my fingers brush the soft skin on her neck and resisted my urge to kiss her. 'You're running up a bill. I assume you'll tell me when you're ready to settle your account.'

'Sure. Absolutely. You'll be there first to know.' she said in a pitched voice. I grinned down on her. I loved having an effect on her.

I suddenly remembered Vinnie's comment to her in the office. 'You have cuffs, right?' I asked her.

I could feel her twisting uneasy against me. 'Actually, no. I'm currently cuffless.' She finally admitted.

'How are you going to catch the bad guys if you haven't got cuffs?'

'It's a problem.'

'I have cuffs.' I whispered, touching my knee to hers. I could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing getting heavier. All of a sudden, a very pleasant memory that included her and cuffs came to mind. A short while after I'd met her for the first time, and was trying to teach her the secrets of being a bounty hunter, I received a phone call from her. She needed my help. But not just any kind of help, she was naked and cuffed to her shower and needed my help to get loose. I think that might have been the best phone call I've ever had in my life. After that night I had trouble sleeping for a long time. Every time I closed my eyes to sleep, the vision of her wet, naked and cuffed to her shower popped into my head. And after that every thought of sleeping was gone. I had a feeling that if the same thing happened today, it would end completely different.

'I think I'm hyperventilating,' Steph suddenly said. 'If I pass out just hold a paper bag over my nose and mouth.'

I felt a twinge in my stomach. I know I'm not the easiest person and that she's a bit scared of me... but I'm not that bad. 'Babe, it's not the end of the world to sleep with me.'

'There are issues.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Issues?'

'Well, actually, relationships.'

Wait. Had I missed something? Was she and Morelli back together again? 'Are you in a relationship?' I asked.

'No. Are you?'

I wondered what made her ask that. I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not. 'My lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships.' I told her.

Well that was only partly true. Yes, it's hard as hell to be in a working relationship in my line of business. Mostly because you need to find a partner who understands and accepts that you risk your life everyday, might have to leave at any minute night or day and that plans may have to change for work. I had tried it and failed every time. So I stopped trying and devoted myself to my work instead. But a relationship wasn't impossible. Many of my employees have wives, girlfriends and some of them even have kids... and it works just fine. It just didn't seem to work for me.

'Do you know what we need?' Steph suddenly said. 'Wine.'

I released her jacket collar and followed her into the kitchen and lounged against the counter as I watched her get a bottle of wine and two glasses. She poured the wine and handed one glass to me.

'Cheers.' She said and chugged her wine.

I took a sip from it and continued to watch her. 'You feel better?'

'I'm getting there. I hardly feel like fainting any more. And most of the nausea is gone.'

I had a feeling that she soon would experience another kind of nausea. Steph wasn't a big drinker. She refilled her glass and moved into the living room. I followed.

'So,' she said, 'would you like to watch some television?'

I grabbed the remote and slouched on her couch. 'Let me know when you're nausea free.'

'I think it was the handcuff thing that pushed me over the edge.' She explained. I almost smiled.

'I'm disappointed. I thought it was the idea of me naked.' I couldn't help but tease. Again.

I searched the through the sports and settled on basketball. 'Are you okay with basketball? Or would you rather I search for a violent movie?' I asked.

'Basketball is good.' She answered simply.

We watched the game in silence for a while. I used the still moment to relax and regain some energy. Stephanie on the other hand, was everything but relaxed. I could feel her shifting uncomfortably on the couch, glancing at me sideways every now and then. Then she refilled her wineglass a third time. Boy she must really be nervous.

'This feels odd,' she finally said, 'Do you watch basketball in the Bat Cave?'

'I don't have a lot of free time in the Bat Cave.'

'But the Bat Cave _has _a television?'

'Yeah, the Bat Cave has a television.' A really big one. Steph would probably love it. I don't watch it too often though. Don't have the time.

'Just curious.' She said.

I took another sip of the wine and watched her sitting there. I could see her thoughts running too fast for her own good. Suddenly she gazed over to me and got a funny look in her eyes. '_Now_ what are you thinking?' I asked her.

'I was wondering if you were human.' She said.

'What are the other choices?' I asked her. I actually was really curious what other things she had contemplated that I might be.

She downed the last drops of wine from her glass and looked at me. 'I didn't have anything else specifically in mind.' she stated and we turned our attentions back to the TV.

When another five minutes had passed I could see her head drop. She was asleep. I smiled at the sight. She really gotta learn how to handle her alcohol. I took the glass out her hand before it would drop to the floor and put it on the table. I got up and retrieved a quilt from one of her cabinets. I pulled her as careful as I could into a lying position and cover her with the quilt. I watched her sleeping form for a moment. She's really something...

I bent over and brushed a kiss on her forehead. 'Night babe.' I whispered with my lips against her skin before I got up and left.

* * *

_Please review:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I though I should update one more chapter before christmas. Consider it my christmas present to you (if it's a good or bad present, well that's another story ;)_

_Merry Christmas to you all!_

* * *

I rolled on to the Washington's Crossing parking lot and stopped my car next to Steph's. Twenty minutes earlier she had called me and told me that she had gotten a lead on Evelyn. To her luck, and mine to be honest, had I been sitting in my office doing paperwork instead of out on a mission. Paperwork is not my favorite thing to do so when she called I was actually relieved that I had a reason to leave it. Sometimes it's good to be the boss.

She got in next to me and looked around at the interior. Probably wondering what the hell all the gizmos and buttons was for. 'How's your mental health?' I asked. 'I heard about Soder.' I was impressed by her. She had just found a guy on her couch that was not only dead but sawed in half and duck taped together again. And here she was, not hiding terrified of life, but still standing and trying to solve the mystery. I was proud of her.

'I'm rattled.' She answered. Well who wouldn't be.

'I have a cure.'

I could see her cheeks flush and her eyes widen slightly as I put the car in gear. Man, she has a dirty mind. 'I know what you're thinking. And that wasn't where I was going. I was going to suggest work.' I explained to her.

'I knew that.' She said quickly.

I looked over at her and grinned. 'You want me bad.'

I could see her eyes saying yes. But instead she changed the subject. 'We're going north. There's a chance that Evelyn and Dotty are at the campground with the little trailers.'

'I know the campground.' I said and turned the car in the right direction.

We drove in silence through the Pennsylvania countryside. My pager buzzed two times. The first time it was Tank who updated me on a job and the second time it was Lester complaining about me leaving the paperwork unfinished. I just read the messages and then turned back to the road. I could see Steph eyeing me in the corner of my eye. She's too curious for her own good.

The third time it buzzed I held back a sigh and once more read the message. It only said one word. _Whipped_. Well I guess Lester'd found out that I'd left the paperwork to go help Steph out. I felt Steph's curious eyes on me but simply ignored her. To be honest, It was quite fun. When I continued to watch the road without telling her who the message was from she looked like she was going to burst. 'Hello!' She finally snapped at me.

I cut my eyes to her. We were so different from each other. I like to keep things for myself and she's Ms Curiosity. We both knew it, only I accepted it with amusement and she with steam coming out of her ears.

Eventually her patience ran out and she dropped her eyes to my pager. 'Jeanne Ellen?' She asked.

Where was this sudden obsession with Jeanne Ellen coming from? 'Jeanne Ellen is on her way to Puerto Rico.' I told her. Our eyes held for a moment, before I turned my gaze back to the road to mark that the conversation had ended. I wasn't much of a talker when I drove. It's the best time to gather and organize all your thoughts. Not for Steph though. A combination of having to sitt still _and _be quiet for a longer period made her bones itch.

'It's a good thing you have a nice ass. Because you sure as hell can be _annoying_.' She said and pouted her lip.

The comment brought a smile to my lips. 'My ass isn't my best part, babe.'

And that ended the conversation.

We got to the campsite only to find the place empty. They had already moved on, leaving nothing but some toys and a small bag of garbage. They hadn't stayed there for long.

We decided to try their houses in the city again. We drove back and started with Dotty's house.

When we reached the front door, I held my Glock in one hand and picked the lock with the other hand. I pushed the door open. 'Stay here.' I told Steph before stepped inside and did a quick survey. When I saw that it was safe, I returned to the door and motioned Steph inside.

'Nobody home?' She asked me.

'No. There are drawers pulled out and papers scattered on the kitchen counter. Either someone's been through the house, or else Dotty left in a hurry.'

'I was here after Dotty left. I didn't go into the house, but I looked in the windows and the house seemed neat. Do you think the house could have been burgled?'

Now that's Stephanie for you, always tries denial first. 'Don't think the motive was burglary. There's a computer in the kid's room and a diamond engagement ring in the jewelry box in the mother's room. The television is still here. My guess is, we're not the only ones looking for Evelyn and Annie.' I had a strong feeling Abruzzi had gone through the house.

'Maybe it was Jeanne Ellen. She had a bug planted here. Maybe she came back to get her bug before she left for Puerto Rico.' She said in a sour voice.

'Jeanne Ellen isn't sloppy. She wouldn't leave the front door open, and she wouldn't leave evidence of a break-in.'

'Maybe she was having a bad day? Cripes, doesn't she ever have a bad day?' She snapped at me. I knew she tried to sound normal, but her voice had climbed an octave as she spoke. I couldn't help but smile at her obvious jealousy.

'Okay, so I'm getting a little tired of the perfect Jeanne Ellen.' She admitted.

'Jeanne Ellen isn't perfect... she's just very good.' I knew Steph probably wondered if we were, or had ever been a couple. Almost the entire town did. From every corner of Trenton could we hear people say that we would be the ultimate couple. A long time ago we thought so too. People pushed us from every direction, saying that we should date, everything would be so perfect. And we had to admit that it did seem perfect. We had the same kind of job and were both damn good at it, therefore the issue of having an understanding partner was out of the question. We would probably understand each other better than anyone. We were great as a working team and also, I mean... just look at her, she's hot. So we tried the dating thing for a while. But it turned out that even if we fit together like peas and carrots when it came to work, we just didn't click emotionally. So we decided it was best to leave it at work. Okay, for a short while we did see each other occasionally... and released some sexual tension for one another. Eventually that stopped when she met the man her life. Some brainy computer guy, who honestly is nice as hell, but on the verge of being a geek. But they clicked, and I knew Jeanne Ellen has never been happier. I think that was it, we were _too_ much a like. They've always said that opposites attract and I guess that's true. Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to Stephanie. We really are the exact opposites of each other, but still we... click.

I slung my arm around her shoulders and kissed the soft skin below her ear. 'Maybe we can find an area where your skills exceed Jeanne Ellen's.' I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me. 'Did you have something in mind?'

Oh you bet I have things in mind, babe. But however. 'Nothing I'd want to get into right now.' I answered her and pulled on a pair of disposable gloves to go in for a more thorough search of the house.

When we were finished with Dotty's house we moved over to Evelyn's. After searching that too we hadn't found out much. All though Steph told me that she thought Abruzzi was guarding the house, every time she went there he turned up ten minutes later. Last time she'd run into him he said that he knew she was in it for the money, that she knew what the stakes were. And that she knew what he was trying to recover. Abruzzi thought she was after the same thing he was after, and he probably thought it was hidden in the house. From now on my number one priority would be to find out exactly what it was Abruzzi was after.

The only thing we found inside the house was the kids drawing pad, filled with pages of men who were shot bleeding. The drawings could either show that the kid watched too much TV, or that she had witnessed a murder. And that might be the reason why they're hiding.

It was late when we returned to her parents' house and the street was dark. I cut of my lights and turned towards the beautiful woman sitting next to me. 'Are you spending the night here again?' I asked her. It sounded like an innocent question but I was really wondering if she was going to spend it at Morelli's.

'Yes. My apartment's still sealed. I imagine I'll get it back tomorrow.'

I could see her body shivering at the thought of going back. 'I see you're excited about returning.'

'I'll figure it out. Thanks for helping me today.'

'I feel cheated,' I teased. 'Usually when I'm with you a car explodes or a building burns down.'

'Sorry to disappoint.' She returned.

'Life is a bitch.' I said.

I felt I didn't want her to leave just yet, so against my better judgment, I reached out and grabbed her by her jacket sleeps, hauled her across the console, and kissed her. Kissing her was like playing with fire, it burned me but I couldn't stop. I was close to putting the pedal to the floor and bring her back to my apartment where I _really_ could kiss her. But I forced myself to push back.

'_Now _you kiss me?' She said. 'What was the deal when we were alone in my apartment?'

Oh so she _wanted_ me to kiss her, huh. 'You had three glasses of wine, and you fell asleep.' I reminded her.

'Oh yeah. Now I remember.'

'And you went into panic attack at the thought of sleeping with me.' I said with my lips brushing against hers and my hand gently stroking her belly. I felt a hint of her scent, not a scent that comes from perfumes or showergel, but her natural fregrance. The scent of Stephanie... I almost kissed her once more. This woman truly is toxic.

'You weren't entirely responsible for the panic. It was a sort of disastrous day.' she said.

'Babe, you have _a lot _of disastrous days.'

'You sound like Morelli.'

The mentioning of Morelli brought me back to reality and reminded me that I shouldn't be this close to he. I was supposed to have that one night with her to get her out of my head. And she was supposed to go back to Morelli. That was the way thing's needed to be. 'Morelli is a good guy. And he loves you.' I told her with a twinge of regret in my stomach.

'And you?' She asked.

I didn't have an answer to that. So instead, I smiled. I felt her body shivering again, but this time I knew it was from a completely different reason than before. Just when I was about to kiss her again, the porch light went on and her crazy Grandma peered out from a window. 'Saved by Grandma.' I said and released her from my grip. 'I'm going to wait for you to get in the house. I don't want anyone kidnapping you on my watch.' Well that, and I had a great view of her ass as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay I just think I should let you all know that for half of this chapter my grammar check wasn't working so there will probably be more typos than usual.  
__Sorry about that. Otherwise, enjoy!_

* * *

I had just stopped my car outside Steph's parents' house, pulled out my cell phone and was just about to call her and tell her that I had some news about Dotty. When I saw Lula's car roll on to the street.

The door to the passenger seat opened and Steph tried to get out. I had stepped out of my car now and watched her as her foot got caught in the floor mat, and she fell out of the car, face first. I laughed in silence and started walking towards her. I guess she and Lula had been downing the drinks tonight, probably trying to forget about the man in the rabbit suite stalking her. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the stars.

'I'm fine. Maybe I'll just sleep her tonight.' She told Lula.

I stepped up to her and pulled her to her feet by her jacket. 'Not a good idea, babe.' I looked up at Lula, whose jaw was dropped. 'You can go now.' I told her and her car rolled away.

I looked down on Steph. 'I'm _not _drunk, I only had _one _margarita.' she tried to defend herself.

'I understand you're having rabbit problems.'

'Fucking rabbit.' She slurred out with a grim look in her eyes.

I almost laughed out loud. 'You are definitely drunk.'

'I'm _not _drunk. I'm on the verge of being happy.' She leant heavy against me. 'What are you doing here?' she asked me. Her voice much softer now.

Her scent intoxicated me and I released her jacket and wrapped my arms around her instead. 'I need to talk to you.'

'You could have called.'

'I tried calling. Your phone isn't working.'

'Oh yeah. I forgot. It was in the car when the car blew up.'

I was amusing and scary at the same time how easily she got used to the fact that her car had just been blown up. Again. 'I did some investigating on Dotty and came up with some names to check out.'

'Now?'

'Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at eight.'

'I can't get in the bathroom until nine.'

I tried to control my laughter but didn't succeed completely. 'Okay. I'll pick you up at nine-thirty.'

'Are you laughing?' She asked, looking up at me. 'I can you feel you laughing. My life isn't funny!'

'Babe, your life should be a prime-time sitcom.' I swear to god that it would get higher rates than "Friends".

At 9.30 I rolled on to her parents' street again. I watched as she emerged from the house. She wore her usual jeans and t-shirt, with her hair up in a ponytail. Even though it was obvious she had a hangover she still looked damn good.

She opened the door and slid onto the seat, closing her eyes. A smile spread across her face. I guess she smelled the fries. She opened her eyes and grabber the only thing that worked as cure for her hangovers - fries and coke.

'God bless you.' She said and dug in.

'Tank and Lester are checking campgrounds in Pennsylvania and New Jersey. They're doing the closest ones first and then moving out. They're looking for either of the cars, and they're talking to people when possible. We have your list of Evelyn's relatives, but I think they're long shots. Evelyn would worry that they'd get in touch with Mabel. The same goes for Dotty's relatives. There were four women Dotty was friendly with at work. I have their names and addresses. I think we should start with them.'

'It's nice of you to help me with this. We aren't really employed by anyone. This is just an issue about Annie's safety.'

'I'm not doing this for Annie's safety. This is about your safety. We need to get Abruzzi locked up. He's playing with you right now. When he stops enjoying the play he's going to get serious. If the police can't tie him to Soder, Annie might be able to tie him to something. Multiple murders maybe, if the drawings are from real life.'

It was the truth. I didn't really care about the girl and the two ladies, I just didn't want Steph to get harmed in any possible way. And if Abruzzi stopped playing around she most likely would be. I wasn't sure Steph realized how bad the situation was, so instead I watched her every step. If Abruzzi got his hands on her... I'm not sure what I'd do.

'If we bring Annie in, can we keep her safe?' She asked.

She still worried about the little girl, why couldn't I get this women to realize the danger of her own situation? 'I can keep her safe until Abruzzi is sentenced. Keeping you safe is more difficult. As long as Abruzzi is at large, nothing short of locking you in the Bat Cave for the rest of your life will keep you safe.'

I sure as hell was tempted. She gave me a pensive look. 'You said the Bat Cave has television, right?'

Clearly she had decided to stay in the land of the denial. 'Eat your fries.'

We went to three of the four women that Dotty worked with. We got two dead ends and only got to talk to one of them. We found out that they had spent then night at one of the women's house, but other than that we got pretty much nothing.

We were on our way to the fourth lady when we went through the college town New Brunswick. Just as we passed Douglass College, Steph looked out the window. 'I went to college here. It's been a bunch of years, but I still feel like a student when I ride through town.' She said.

I already new she went to Douglass but had never really thought about it before. I could imagine her living a crazy student life, more interested in partying than actually passing your exams. 'Where you a good student?' I asked her.

'I was a terrible student. Somehow the state managed to educate me in spite of myself.' Just as I imagined. 'Did you go to college?'

'Rutgers, Newark. Joined the army after two years.' I don't even know why I told her. Normally I didn't like to share things about myself. But things just came easy with Steph. I never really liked college. I hate learning things just because people tell you to learn them. I need to really be interested for it to work. The army, on the other hand, fit me much better and I've never regretted leaving Rutgers.

'The last woman on the list should be at work, but her husband should be at home. He works food service for the university and goes in at four. The guy's name is Harold Bailey. His wife's name is Louise.' I informed her.

We parked in front of the Bailey house, walked up and rang the bell. When Harold answered the door, I introduced myself and handed him the photographs of Evelyn, Dotty and Annie. 'We're looking for Evelyn Soder. We were hoping you might be able to help. Have you seen any of these people in the last couple of days?' I asked.

'Why are you looking for this Soder woman?' he asked us suspiciously.

'Her ex-husband has been killed. Evelyn has been moving around lately, and her mother has lost touch with her. She'd like to make sure Evelyn knows about the death.' I explained.

'She was here with Dotty last night. They came just as I was leaving. They stayed overnight and left in the morning. I didn't see much of them. And I don't know where they were off to today. They were taking the little girls on some sort of field trip. Historical places. That sort of thing. Louise might know more. You should try reaching her at work.' He said and closed the door.

Historical places. Most of the things that Abruzzi collects for his war gaming is historical. Maybe we had a connection here. I would definitely have to look into it.

'We're always one step behind.' Steph said.

'That's the way it is with missing children. I've worked a lot of parental abduction cases, and they move around. Usually they go farther from home. And usually they stay in one place longer than a night. But the pattern is the same. By the time information on them comes in, they're usually gone.'

'How do you catch them?'

'Persistence and patience. If you stick with it long enough, eventually you win. Sometimes it takes years.'

But I had a feeling that this wouldn't take years. 'Cause if we didn't find Evelyn soon, chances were that Abruzzi would get his hands on either her or Steph.

'Omigod, I haven't got years.' Steph cried out. 'I'll have to hide in the Bat Cave.'

'Once you go into the Bat Cave it's forever, babe.' I told her. I could see her gulp in the corner of my eye. 'Try calling the women. The work number is in the file.'

Steph called and talked to each and every one of them, not getting too much out of the conversations. When she disconnected after talking to the last one, she turned to me. 'Dead end. But I know why they vacated the campground.' She told me some story of how they had been grocery shopping and when they came back everything had been stolen. So they left. I didn't buy it for a second.

'The more likely scenario is that Dotty and Evelyn came back after shopping, saw a strange car parked next to Evelyn's, and they abandoned everything.'

'And when they didn't return, Abruzzi cleaned them out.'

I guess she agreed that my version was more believable. 'It's what I'd do. Anything to slow them down and make things more difficult.'

We drove back through Highland Park. We didn't get any new leads, but at least some information. We knew where they'd been and that they'd change car. Also I had realized that Steph wasn't realizing what a dangerous situation she was in. And since she didn't realize, she also wasn't prepared for it. She didn't even carry her gun, and even if she did there would be bullets in it. And if it for some miracle reason were bullets in it, she still closed her eyes when she fired it. She needed to feel more secure with her gun. It wasn't a guarantee that she would be save, but at least it would be a start.

When we stopped for a red light I turned to her. 'When was the last time you shot a gun?' I asked.

'A couple of days ago. I shot a snake.' She said defensive. 'Is this a trick question?'

'This is a serious question. You should be carrying a gun. And you should feel comfortable shooting it.'

'Okay, I promise, next time I go out, I'll take my gun with me.'

'You'll put bullets in it?'

She hesitated. I can't believe it. She's probably the only person in Trenton who doesn't carry a gun. And she's the one who works as a bounty hunter. The lord works in mysterious ways sometimes. 'You _will_ put bullets in it'

'Sure.' She said.

Yeah, that felt assuring. I reached out, opened the glove compartment, and took out a gun. _Her _gun to be exact. 'I stopped by your apartment this morning and picked this up for you. I found it on the cookie jar.' The woman could keep the gun anywhere... and she chose the cookie jar. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

'Tough guys always keep their gun in the cookie jar.' She said in a childish voice.

'Name _one_.'

'Rockford.'

I couldn't keep the smile from my face. 'I stand corrected.'

When I stopped the car outside of a warehouse-type building, Steph looked confused. 'What's this?' She asked.

'Shooting gallery. You're going to practice using your gun.'

I could see she was uncomfortable with the situation. But it was necessary for her own good.

After getting her outfitted with ear protectors and goggles, I showed her to the shooting booth and arranged for the targets to fit her. 'Okay, Tex. Let's see what you got.'

She loaded and fired. She missed the paper target completely. 'Good. Let's try it with your eyes open this time.'

I adjusted her grande and stance. She tried again. This time it was better. She practiced until her arm was shaking from exertion. 'How do you feel about the gun now?' I asked her.

'I feel more comfortable. But I still don't like it.'

'You don't have to like it.'

She had done good. In the end she had hit the target's middle almost every time. I though that if I rewarded her with pizza, maybe she'd wanna go again soon. So I decided to take her to Shorty's.

Now let me tell you, Shorty's wasn't located in the nicest of areas, but it was the best pizzas this town had to offer. Also, you have privacy there. Nobody judges or question you. I was a regular. As we got closer I could se Steph getting more and more anxious. She peered out the window and bit her lower lip. I had to tighten the grip of the steering wheel. She was so sexy when she bit her lip. 'We aren't going to the Bat Cave, are we?' She said, snapping me out of my trance.

'No babe, we're going to Shorty's for pizza.'

We walked up to the door. I saw Steph looking around with frightened eyes. 'The pizza is good here?' she asked in a shaky voice. Man, she was cute.

'The pizza is good here.' I assured her and opened the door.

We walked to the back and slid into my regular booth, my back to the wall. I leant back and relaxed a little bit. I always felt comfortable at Shorty's. People mind there own business.

Rosa, the waitress, approach us after a while, smiling at me. I supposed she was curious about who Steph was. I'd been to this place many times, but never with a woman. 'What'll it be?' she asked.

'Pizza and beer.' I answered, knowing that Steph'd want the same.

'Do you come here often?' Steph asked.

'Often enough. We keep a safe house in the neighborhood. Half the people are local. Half come from truck stop on the next block.'

Rosa returned with our beers and I took a sip of mine. 'I thought you didn't drink. You know the-body-is-a-temple thing? And now wine at my apartment and beer at Shorty's.' She said.

'I don't drink when I'm working. And I don't get drunk. And the body is only a temple four days a week.'

Not that I ever ate like Steph could do. 'Wow,' She said. 'you're going to hell in a hand basket, eating pizza and boozing it up three days a week. I thought I noticed a little extra fat around the middle.'

I loved the fact that she teased me. That she _dared_ to tease me, even though I'm twice her size and a lot stronger. Most people though I would kill them if they tease me. But not Steph, to her I was just like anybody else. Well okay, not just like _anybody_... I was Batman too. I raised an eyebrow at her. 'A little extra fat around the middle? Anything else?'

'Maybe the beginning of a double chin.' She answered with a twinkle in her eye.

I took a swing at my beer and studied her for a moment. 'Don't you think you're taking a chance, baiting me, when I'm the only thing standing between you and the guy at the bar with the snake tattooed on his forehead?'

She looked over at him. 'He seems like a nice guy.' She answered.

She was such a bad liar. I smiled at her. 'He works for me.'

After dinner, we were heading back to the car. I glanced over at Steph. She looked so much more relaxed now, not uptight like a spring like she was when we got there. The way to Steph's heart really does go through her stomach.

The dinner had been nice. Fun even. I'd had some trouble containing myself when her fingers got all greased up and she licked them off. One by one. I'f felt my pants tighten so much that I had to stare down at the table and think of my grumpy old aunt for a while. And the most amazing thing is that I don't even think she realized what she did to me. You know how people say that you can be naturally beautiful, well she's not only that. She's naturally sexy. She can get me more worked up than every other woman I've ever been with, and most of them really tried.

'That was possibly the best pizza I've ever had.' She said.

Well I guess that explains all the small moans that came out of her mouth and almost drove me insane. 'Overall, it was a frightening experience, but the pizza was good.' She continued.

'Shorty makes it himself.'

'Does Shorty work for you, too?' she asked.

'Yeah. He caters all my cocktail parties.' Wait a minute, did I just make a joke? Not sarcasm or irony. A real joke. She really has a bad influense on me.

'Where are you staying tonight?' I asked her as we reached Hamilton Avenue.

'My parents' house.'

I was pleased with the answers since it meant no Morelli. I knew she would go back to him soon enough, she always does. But I didn't want it to be before I collected my "fee". Or else I would never get her out of my head. 'I'll have Tank drop a car of for you. You can use it until you replace the CR-V. Or at least until you destroy it.'

How she managed to destroy every car that came within reach of her, except for the Buick, was a mystery to me. My men, on the other hand, thought it was hilarous. They had started a betting pool on when and how the next car would be destroyed.

'Where do you get all these cars from?'

I smiled on the inside. Ms Curiousty strikes again. 'You don't really want to know, do you?'

She thought about it for a second. 'No. I don't suppose I do. If I knew, you'd have to kill me, right?'

'Something like that.'

To tell the truth, it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. A long time ago I did a really, _really _big favour for the president of a big car dealing company. The favour wasn't really approved by law and if it got out his career and company would be ruined. To repay the favour, he provides me with top of the line cars, when ever I want and how many I want. It's not completly legal, but it's not like I steal them.

We looked over to the front porch, when I stopped the car outside of her parents' house. Both her mother and grandmother were standing there, watching us. Her grandmother was ogling me. She was one of the few thinks that made me uneasy. The lady is like five houndred years old and looks at me like she's going to ravage me any second. 'I'm not sure I feel comfortable about the way your grandma looks at me.'

'She wants to see you naked.'

Oh fuck. 'I wish you hadn't tolk me that, babe.'

'Everyone I know wants to see you naked.' She said in a 'Duh' voice.

Well well, things just got interesting. 'And you?'

'Never crossed my mind.' She said, holding her breath. She jumped out of the car and ran inside.

I chuckled. She was such a bad liar.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in my apartment over at Heywood, trying to read a police rapport. A securing of a building had gone bad and one of my men had ended up in a hospital. I just had to finish reading the statement before I finally could get some sleep.

I was so tired. It was only 6 pm but I had been awake for 48 hours straight and my mind was moving slow. And it kept wandering away and I had to read the same lines over and over again. I tried to get myself to focus but was failing miserably. I sighed and leaned back in the couch. I was just going to rest my eyes for a second.

_I was sitting on the couch watching TV. It was Christmas eve and I was in my office apartment. Alone... watching 'It's a wonderful life'. Yeah, life's absolutely swell. I wanted to be with my daughter but her mother had decided that they were going to spend Christmas with Robert, her new husband, and his family. And she thought it would we best if I stayed in Trenton, so our daughter wouldn't get 'confused'. It was bullshit and we both knew it. Only I couldn't do anything about it since my ex had the custody. _

_I could have spend the evening with my family, but most of my relatives has decided to go to Cuba over the holidays. I had to be back at work on the 26th so I couldn't join them. And most of my employees we're off visiting their families. So here I was. Alone. Merry fucking Christmas. _

_There was another person I would like to spend this evening with. To just look into those dazzling blue eyes right now would make everything feel much easier. Less empty. But there was no point in even thinking about it, 'cause it would never happen. She's with her family, eating food her mother have spent days making, listening to 'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas', playing with her nieces and drinking eggnog with her crazy grandmother. Probably would Morelli stop by later, wishing everybody a marry Christmas and hug her mother, who will be so happy of seeing them together. Then he will pull her close to him, underneath the mistletoe, and kiss her. _

_Just thinking about it made my fist clench. So I pushed every thought of Stephanie as far away as I could. Forget it Manoso, it will never happen. _

_So instead I watched how the angel reminded George Bailey how awful life would be for everyone without him. I doubt you could say the same about me._

_Suddenly there was a knock on my door. At first I stared surprised at the door, who would visit me on Christmas eve? And would knock? All my men call first and if it was someone who didn't work here security would call me first. _

_I got up and opened the door. What I saw made my heart stop. Stephanie was standing on my doorstep, wearing one of those naughty Santa outfits. It was a short, very short Santa dress, that showed off her long luscious legs and enhanced her beautiful bosom. Her hair was falling down in beautiful curls, surrounding her face and everything topped with the traditional red hat. Her cheeks where blushed and her lips blood red. She was what every man secretly wants for Christmas. I just starred at her with my jaw dropped. _

_Her lips was curved into a grin and in her arms she held a box. 'Marry Christmas Ric.' She said in a seductive voice. She took a step towards me and put her lips against my ear. 'Have you been a good boy?' she whispered before she brushed past me and stepped into my apartment. Her warm breath against my neck sent shivers through my body. Was this really happening?_

_I finally snapped out of my frozen state and turned around and closed the door behind me. She was leaning against the back of my couch. 'What are you doing here?' I finally asked softly. _

_'I thought you should have a proper Christmas dinner instead of that rabbit food you always persist on. So I brought you some real Christmas food.' She said and held out the box to me. _

_'But shouldn't you be with your family? Or Morelli?' I added quietly. _

_'Morelli? Who's Morelli?' She asked me in a surprised voice. 'And my family can manage on their own. God knows that house is crowed enough as it is. So I thought there might be somebody else who would enjoy my company more.' _

_Well she was right about that. She really is amazing. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her delicious body in that outfit and my eyes wandering up and down her features. I felt the desire wake up inside me. She grinned at me. 'See something you like Ric?' _

_I slowly nodded my head. 'Yeah, really like.' I also loved how she called me Ric and not Ranger. It was so much more intimate. _

_'Well you see, me and Santa are pretty close.' She took a step towards me. 'And he has sent me to find out if you've been a good boy... or a bad boy.'_

_She ran her fingers up and down my abs and they contracted from her touch. 'Do you want me to be good... or bad?' I whispered against her neck in a husky voice. _

_She leaned into my face and brushed her lips against mine. 'Right now... I want you to be really bad.' She closed the space between us and kissed me for all she was worth. _

_I wasn't able to hold myself back anymore and my hands caressed every part of her that I could reach. I softy kissed my way down her neck, a moan escaped her lips and I almost lost it. Her hands were stroking my back and suddenly I felt her nails scrape through my t-shirt. I pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss. For a second she broke away from me and gazed into my eyes. 'I want you Ric,' she said, her lips brushing against mine. 'I want you, and only you.' I felt a warm feeling that had nothing to do with desire spread through my body as she ravaged my lips again. Just as I was about unzip her dress, a loud ringing sound caught my attention. _

I woke up with a jerk, panting. For a second I was disoriented and wondered what was happening. Then I remembered... it was just a dream. It wasn't Christmas and Steph wasn't here wearing a naughty Santa's outfit. And she doesn't want me.

And my phone was ringing.

'What?' My voice sounded much more grim than I'd intended to.

'Big news on Abruzzi.' Tank said.

Suddenly all feelings of sleep and Christmas was washed away. 'I'll be right down.' I snapped my phone shut and bolted for the door.

- - - -

The news on Abruzzi was big. So big that I now found by self going up the stairs in Steph's building. As I reached her floor I stopped in my tracks. There was a couch standing in the hallway. And not just any couch, Steph's couch. I guess the vision of Soder dead on her couch still shook her. I hated the fact that she couldn't feel safe in her own apartment anymore. Everybody needs a place where they can feel safe, especially in a business like this. I could kill the man who did this to her. But again, I couldn't let her see my concern, it would only worry her.

I leant against the doorpost and rang her doorbell. 'Babe, your couch is in the hall.' I said in an amused voiced.

'It has death cooties.' She sounded just like child who'd been caught doing something it's not supposed to.

'I knew there'd be a good explanation.'

'You're such a show-off.' She said, shaking her head at me.

I guessed she was referring to the fact that I'd know she was at the tracks looking for Abruzzi even though she thought I wouldn't know. 'Even superheroes need to have fun once in a while.'

I brushed past her and stepped into her living room. The entire apartment smelled delicious of cookies. I knew that me liking the smell of cookies would surprise a lot of people. But they just don't realize that it's not that I don't _like_ all the things that Steph stuff herself with everyday, it's just that I know what it does to you and your body. I actually love chocolate chip cookies but only eat them when my mother makes me. 'It smells like you're marking your territory with chocolate chip cookies.'

'I needed something to chase away the demons.'

I couldn't hint a sadness in her voice. 'Any problems?'

'Nope.' She replied. Well I guess pushing the couch into the hall helped a bit. 'So what's up? You look like you're dressed for work.'

'I had to secure a building earlier this evening.' I picked up a cookie from the plate on the floor. 'Frozen?'

'Not anymore.'

'How'd it go at the track?' I asked her.

'I ran into Eddie Abruzzi.' She explained.

I could tell that she didn't want me to know. Cause if she did she would be rambling non-stop. 'And?'

'We had words. I didn't find out as much as I'd hoped, but I'm convinced Evelyn has something he wants.'

That was the news Tank had called me about. I took a bite of the cookie. The cookie was delicious, but there was something more delicious in this room. 'I know what it is.' I finally said simply.

She froze, staring at me with her jaw dropped. 'What is it?'

I grinned at her. 'How bad do you want to know?'

'Are we playing?' she asked to my surprise.

It was meant as harmless teasing but her words turned things serious. I suddenly wanted to touch her. To kiss her and taste her. I shook my head no. 'This isn't play' I said as I backed her against the wall. I could hear her breath in fast as I leaned into her. I felt the heat from her body radiate against me and had to fight to keep my senses clear. I slid my leg between hers and brushed across her lips, wanting to feel her closer. 'How bad do you want to know, Steph?' My voice was beginning to get hoarse. Just the fact that I used her real name instead of babe indicated that wasn't playing. This was serious.

'_Tell me_.' Her voice was slightly breathless.

The rawness in her voice went straight to my pants. I wasn't the only one affected here. 'It'll get added to the dept.' I warned.

And for once, she didn't panic at the mentioning of the debt. Instead she looked into my eyes. 'Are you going to tell me, or what?'

I would've given everything to kiss her right in that moment, but forced myself to mentally shake my head to clear my thoughts. I needed to tell her this.

'Remember I told you Abruzzi is a war gamer? well does more than game. He collects memorabilia. Old guns, army uniforms, military medals. And he doesn't just collect them. He wears them. Mostly when he games. Sometimes when he's with women. I'm told. Sometimes when he's settling a bad debt. Word on the street is that Abruzzi is missing a medal. Supposedly the medal belonged to Napoleon. The story being told is that Abruzzi tried to but the medal, but the guy who owned it wouldn't sell it, so Abruzzi killed him and took the medal. Abruzzi kept the medal on his desk at his house. He wore it when he gamed. Believed it made him invincible.' I explained. This only proves that he's a nutcase. A very dangerous nutcase. And those are the worst kind.

'And this is what Evelyn has? The medal?' She asked.

'That's what I hear.'

'How did she get it?'

'I don't know.'

Now that I had said what I needed to said, my attention was somewhere completely different. I was very aware of her body so close to mine and desire was pumping through every wane in my body. I shifted against her and could feel a shiver of lust go trough her. Suddenly I got a vision of her in the Santa suite from my dream and almost pulled her down on the floor with me. Instead I lowered my head to her wonderful neck and kissed her soft skin. I put my tongue to the spot I'd just kissed and made small circles with it. How someone can taste so good is a mystery.

No woman has ever had this effect on me, even if they've aroused me and turned me on, I've always been able to control myself if I wanted to. But the woman in my arms did things to me I didn't think was possible. And there have been women more physically beautiful that has crossed my path, but they've never stirred any other emotion in me besides lust. Stephanie has something, something no one can put into to words that make her irresistible. There's something so glowing and alive about her that makes her more beautiful than all the other women put together.

One of my hands slid under her t-shirt and I felt her cool skin reacting to my heat. When I reached the base of her breast I couldn't hold it back anymore. I don't know if it was the memory of the dream, the smell of chocolate chip cookies, her luscious body or her radiating heat that did it, but suddenly I knew this was it. 'Pay-up time.' I got out in a ragged voice. 'I'm collecting on the dept.'

I could feel her limbs go weak, but I quickly grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the bedroom.

'The movie, the best part of the movie is coming up.' She tried.

She was not getting away this time, she wanted this just as much as I did. And we both knew it. I turned around and stopped just inches from her face, placing my hand on her neck. 'We're going to do this, babe. It's going to be good.' I said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. If it was half as good as kissing her, it would be more than good. It would be unbelievable.

I felt her give in as she deepened the kiss, and it became more demanding, more intimate. When her hands splayed on my chest, and started to explore every curve of my body, I thought I wasn't going to take it anymore. I broke from the kiss and pushed her the remaining steps into her bedroom. Before I even knew how, my clothes were on the floor and I moved on the hers. I peeled of her t-shirt and pants, kissing every part of skin I could reach. This was the moment I had, this was all it ever was going to be, so I was going to make the most of it. I removed her bra and almost tore off her panties. She was standing in front of me in all her naked glory and I knew there was no turning back. I pushed her onto the bed and trapped her with my body. Before I knew it, I was inside her, the world spinning around me.

Afterwards we lay together, trying to get our breathings to calm down. She was laying with her backside to my front, and I was running a lazy hand at the length of her curves. I'd once said to her that I would ruin her for other men. Now I though maybe it was the other way around.

The whole point of this night was for me to get her out of my system. That my attraction to her would fade. But then why was the only thing going through my head to do what we just done again? But longer and more intense this time. I convinced myself that it was only because I had promised myself one _night _with her, not one _time _with her. Until morning she was not Morelli's or anybody else's. She was mine, and I would use the time well.

'It's time.' I finally said.

'_Now _what?' She asked surprised.

'You didn't think the debt would be paid that easily, did you?'

'Uh-oh,' She said in an alarmed voice. 'Is this the part with the handcuffs?'

'I don't need handcuffs to enslave a woman.' I said and kissed her shoulder.

Last time I'd been acting in the heat of the moment. This time I was really going to take my time, exploring every inch of her delicious body and make her feel like she would never need another man again. I put my lips to her skin again and kissed my way down south, passing her neck, collarbone, her lovely nipples and sweet belly. And from the way she gasped for breath, I knew I was well on my way.

When I woke up and felt her against my bare skin, I knew it was all over. I'd had my chance, this was it, now it was time to back off. But for some reason, I didn't want to let her go. I had my arm around her and held her close to me for as long as I could. Suddenly the alarm on my watch rang, telling me it was time to stop pretending and go back to the real world. I shut off the alarm and checked my pager. The office needed me to come back. I felt a change in Steph's body, it wasn't relaxed any more, which meant that she was now awake.

I rolled out of the bed. 'I have to go, babe' I said. I got dressed and was out of the apartment in less then a minute.

I almost ran down the stairs of her building. When I reached my car, I jumped in and closed the door. I leant back against the headrest and closed my eyes.

What the _fuck_ have I done? How could I ever tell myself that this was a good idea? This was possibly the _worst_ idea I've ever had. And it had backfired completely.

I'd told myself that sleeping with her was the only way I could her out of my head. And she would never take the first step to something like that as long as the guilt over Morelli was in the picture. So I made her the deal and gave her no choice. Then it wasn't completely her fault... she wouldn't feel as guilty.

Well I don't know how guilty she felt, but the part about me getting her out of my head couldn't have failed more. Last night was... amazing. And not just because the sex was great, but because it felt like so much more. Like we connected on some level. And when I woke up she wasn't out of my head. She was more there than she's ever been.

How could I do this? This will only messed things up. Our work relationship will be messed up, at least for a while. Also, she wont know what to do about me. She knows my life 'doesn't lend itself to relationships' and she will go back to Morelli sooner or later. But since Steph doesn't take sex easily she will probably feel that she would be treating me wrong if she went back to Morelli directly after sleeping with me.

In all honestly, I don't want her to go back to Morelli. But she always does, no matter how bad he treats her, she always ends up in his arms again.

Somehow I need to show her that going back to Morelli is the best idea. I can't give her all the things she wants from a man, I want to... but I don't think I can. But Morelli probably can.

I leaned forward and rested my head against the steering wheel. How could I be so stupid? How could I think that this would make me forget about her? It gave me a taste of her and all it did was leaving me craving for more.

But I'm not the one she wants.

* * *

_Please review! _


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry it has taken me forever to update.. and when I finally do it's barely a chapter, again I'm sorry. I guess I'm thinking in the lines of something is better than nothing ;)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

The elevator ride up to her apartment felt too short. Hector was already there installing the security system on her door. Things were getting worse around her and Abruzzi was beginning to get a little too close, so I want to make sure she's safe. But since I won't be able to stay at her side 24 hours a day, making sure myself that no one gets their hands on her, a security system hopefully will be the next best thing.

This was also the time to talk to her. I'd kept pushing it up and avoiding it ever since that night.How do you tell someone to go back to a person you don't even want to seethem with yourself? I just had to get a fucking grip and do it. I had got myself worked up over nothing, she's not really emotionally attached to me... I basically forced her into sleeping with me. She won't be hurt, she will probably be relieved. I can't do relationship and she has another man on her mind, why am I even making a big deal out of this?

I greeted Hector and quickly looked over the system before turning to say hi to Steph. When I met her gaze my stomach tvinged. I could see the anxiety in her eyes and couldn't bring myself to even open my mouth. Our eyes held for a few long moments before I turned back to Hector. He explained how the system worked and how she was supposed to use the keypad. Suddenly he changed the subject.

(In Spanish)

'So that's her huh?' he asked. He kept gesturing like he was still talking about the system, I guess he knew that I wouldn't be too happy if Steph understood what he was saying.

'That's the bounty hunter if that's what you mean.'

'She's hot! I can see why you're so obsessed with her.'

'I'm not obsessed with her, we work together.'

'Yeah, but you're not installing thousand dollar security systems for every woman you've ever worked with.' he said with a smirk. I didn't answer him but gave him a look that could kill. 'Whatever boss, but than since you don't have a thing going with her, then I guess you wouldn't mind me setting her up with my brother, I'm sure he would _love _to get it on with her.'

'If your sleazy brother goes anywhere near her, I swear to god I'll kill you.' The words came out before I could stop myself. Why did I say that? I knew that he was just fucking with me, this is exactly how he wanted me to react. Way to go Manoso. I quickly glanced over at Steph to make sure that she hadn't just understood what we said. By the bored look on her face I could tell that she hadn't.

Hector smirked at me. 'So it finally happened, a woman actually managed to twist Ricardo Manosos mind.'

'You better be very careful Hector, or you might find yourself without a job very soon.' I said in a calm but serious voice. Hector didn't take it too serious though. He knows me well enough to know that I won't fire him, he did however take the hint and lay off.

He handed me the remote and left. I waved Steph over to my side.

'This is your remote. It's a keypad, small enough to hook to your car. You have a four-digit code to open and close your door. If the door has been violated the remote will tell you. You're not attached to a watchdog. There's no alarm. This is designed to give you easy access and to tell you if someone's broken into your apartment, so you have no surprises. You have a steel dire door, and Hector's installed a floor bolt. If you locked yourself in, you should be safe. There's not much I can do about your windows. The fire escape is a problem. It's less of a problem if you keep your gun on the nightstand.' I explained to her.

She looked down on the keypad. From the way she shifted her wait restlessly from one foot to another, I could tell that she felt the need to say something she didn't really want to say. 'Does this go on the tab?' she finally asked in a small voice.

There they were. The words I'd dreaded to hear. 'There's no tab. And there's no price for what we give each other. Not ever. Not financial. Not emotional.' I wanted to make everything easy and simple, but instead the words came out harsh and quick. 'I have to get back to work.' I said before Ihad the chance to makesthings even worse and stepped back to leave.

She stopped me by grabbing the front of my shirt. 'Not so fast. This isn't television. This is my life. I want to know more about this no-emotional-price thing?'

'It's the way it has to be.' Come on Steph, I know this is what you really want.

'And what's this job you have to get back to?'

'I'm running a surveillance operation for a government agency. We're independent contractors. You aren't going to grill me on details, are you?'

She released my shirt and blew out a sigh. 'I can't do this. This isn't going to work.' She said quietly, staring down at the floor.

'I know... you need to repair your relationship with Morelli.' I didn't like saying it, but it's what needs to be done.

'We needed a time-out.' She said, biting her lip in an insecure way.

To see her bit her lip sent flashbacks from our night together into my head and suddenly I didn't care too much what the hell happened with Morelli. 'I'm being a good guy right now because it suits my purposes, but I'm an opportunist, and I'm attracted to you. And I'll be back in your bed if the Morelli time-out goes on for too long. I could make you forget about Morelli if I put my mind to it. That wouldn't be good for either of us.'

'Yeesh.' She said in a pitched voice, looking me in the eyes.

A smile tugged at my lips. 'Lock your door.' I said before I left her apartment.

Now that things were clear I felt that things needed to go back to the way they were before that night. I still want her around and I don't think I can take things being awkward between us. Therefore I will treat her like I did before, with all that comes to it. She will just have to live with the innuendos and teasing. I don't really know where my last words came from, but I do know they're true. I _am _an opportunist and I take the chances I get. That night did leave me wanting more and if she's available for too long, I don't think I can keep my hands to myself. And that wouldn't be good, I've tried being emotionally involved before and it never ended well. This is what's best for both of us.

What worries me is that I can feel that a small part of me wants the Morelli time-out to last.


End file.
